


The Last Of Us

by DreadPirateRai



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU- Last Of Us, Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadPirateRai/pseuds/DreadPirateRai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the world of the game The Last Of Us. Contains elements of the game story.</p><p>Lexa is the Commander, known for her ability to smuggle anything, anywhere and that time she took down a horde of Infected single handed. Really Lexa is just running away from her past, it's just that usually she happens to run towards a horde of infected. Anya's got every reason to be an alcoholic, luckily for her there's not a lot of alcohol left anymore, there's plenty of infected though. Lincoln's spent his entire life in a research facility, trained to be disposable, he's the man without a home, except his present company of course. And Indra, she's getting far too old for this, but she's lost too much, and somebody's got to keep them alive.</p><p>This is their story, and the story of the people they meet along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the Last of us, and story elements from the game are used. The Cordycep's Virus has turned most of the world into zombie like creatures. There's the runners, the typical Zombies. The stalkers, who do as the name suggests. Clickers, who are blind and see by echolocation. Bloaters, that have a coat of fungus that gives them Armour, and can expel a deadly toxin. I will try my best to explain things along the way.
> 
> Italics- In the past

“Miss Woods….Miss Woods.”

Bang..

Startled Lexa flew to her feet, chair clattering to the floor behind her. Wild eyes shot around the room in panic, before finally settling on the annoyed face of her teacher, and the hand pressed against Lexa’s desk that it seemed had been responsible for the bang.

“Miss Woods, I’m sorry to have to disturb your slumber, but I promise you this lesson is important.”

With cheeks flushed red Lexa scrambled to pick her chair up from the floor, sitting back on the chair, spine set rigidly straight and eyes trained on the board. Cordyceps Virus, written across the top of the board in her teachers looped cursive, and underneath four images each more grotesque than the last. Lexa was all too familiar with the pictures, she had seen them enough on the military posters scattered around the compound, the four faces belonging to the four classifications of the infected.

Twenty years ago the Cordyceps virus was responsible for the fall of the human race. A fungal infection that made the host mindless, violent and effectively turned them into what her father referred to as Zombie’s. People scrambled to establish safe zones, the military seized power with surprising ease and civilians never saw anything outside of the compound they found themselves in. Lexa was born in the Boston compound six years after the outbreak, and as such had spent all fourteen years of her life never seeing the other side of the chain link fence. Fourteen years of stagnation, of rations and school, of learning how to be a functioning member of the compound and learning the difference between runners, stalkers, clickers and bloaters.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Another bang, this time from the front of the room had Lexa making eye contact with her teacher who’s cold gaze was clearly meant to intimidate.

“Clickers. Miss Woods. How do you deal with Clickers.” The ruler made contact with one of the pictures, a human body and a face completely eaten by the Cordyceps fungus.

“Clickers are blind, they see by echolocation so move quickly and quietly. Small caliber bullets are ineffective, large caliber rounds or a stab wound to the face will bring them down. But when faced with a clicker your best bet is to sneak past.” The teacher gave a short nod and moved her attention to some poor boy in the front who tried his best to answer a question about spores. A quiet cough from next to her pulled Lexa’s attention to the girl sat next to her, a slightly older girl with dark skin, deep chocolate colored eyes and a smile that stopped Lexa’s heart cold. Costia, the girl that Lexa had liked since she first sat next to her on the first day of class, back when Lexa was a small ten year old. The girl who had been Lexa’s tentative first and only kiss.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Lexa and the others were released ten minutes before curfew, giving the kids just enough time to run back to their accommodation. Or ten minutes to make it clear across the compound, pick up some rations if there were any left and make it back across town. Slinging her backpack over her shoulder Lexa cleared the halls, flung herself down the steps of the building and once her shoes touched the sidewalk, hit the ground running. Skidding to a stop in front of the rations counter Lexa chanced a glance to the battered silver watch on her wrist, three minutes, a new personal record, but three minutes too late for the ration counter to be open.

Lexa sighed, leaning to rest her forehead against to cool metal bars. No rations meant that Lexa wouldn’t eat tonight, which would make it the third day in a row with minimal food. The infected were the least of her problems, an absentee father and all day school would ensure that she starved long before she could even think about her future. A light caress against her shoulder and Lexa reacted, grabbing the offending arm, twisting around and bringing the other girl to her knees. Kneeling in the dirt in front of her, a grimace across her beautiful face was Costia, Lexa yelped and let go, jumping back to put space between the two of them, bowing her head and apologizing profusely. Massaging her arm and shoulder Costia pushed herself to her feet, laughing freely.

“It’s ok Lex, I’m sorry for scaring you. I want to go somewhere.”

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Lexa had protested strongly when Costia had mentioned leaving the compound; it was dangerous and at fourteen and sixteen the odds of the two surviving were astronomically low. Then Costia had smiled at Lexa, pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and told her to live a little. Truthfully Lexa would follow Costia anywhere, even to an abandoned theater well outside the compound gates.

Which is how Lexa found herself sitting on a rather comfy but dusty chair, with her boot clad feet propped up on the seat in front of her and watching Costia on the broken stage at the front reciting something that Lexa had never heard. Costia’s bright smile lit up the darkening room, and her laughter brought a genuine smile to Lexa’s face. Lexa didn’t wait for an invitation, pulling herself to her feet and over the rows of chairs until she was close enough to clamber onto the stage. Lexa approached Costia slowly, running her hands along Costia’s waist to settle on her lower back as Costia allowed her hands to dance up Lexa’s back to loop around her neck. Despite the two year age difference, Lexa matched Costia inch for inch in height, allowing the two to rest their foreheads together as they moved around the stage to a silent song. As the duo stumbled slightly over a broken board, Costia seized the opportunity and moved in, pressing her lips softly against Lexa’s, who tightened her arms to bring Costia in closer as they kissed.

An unwelcome screech had the two pulling apart from each other quickly, hand clasping together almost instinctively. A rhythmic clicking drew closer until a figure filled the doorway. The human figure had no face, covered almost completely by fungus and moved in a slow stumble, stopping to let out a series of clicks that caused its body to jerk and move with each click. Lexa turned her head slightly towards Costia whose eyes remained wide, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Mouthing ‘clicker’ to Costia Lexa gave her hand a subtle squeeze in an effort to comfort her companion. Costia squeezed back and for a second Lexa believed that everything would be alright, together they would sneak past it, get back to the compound and never mention it again, but then Costia let go and ran for the door.

The clicker gave a deathly shriek and lunged at Costia, swiping her off her feet and fastening it’s hidden mouth around her shoulder. Costia’s scream pierced the silence, and Lexa scrambled towards the pair, bending down to grip a broken plank. Heaving it back Lexa brought it hard against the side of the clickers head, pitching it to the side. The clicker scrambled to its feet and dove forward as Lexa brought her arm up to defend herself. The teeth clamped around her arm and unbearable pain spread up her arm. Clawing at the fungus covered face with her free hand, Lexa let out a groan of pain as part of the fungus broke off, exposing one red eye staring intently at her. Pushing forward Lexa used her free hand to push into the soft tissue of the red eye. The clicker shrieked and tried to move backwards away. Using the Clickers backwards momentum Lexa pushed forward with all her weight, bringing the clickers head hard against the wall. The clicker stalled and Lexa pushed its head against the wall a second, third and fourth time until the wall stained with red, and half the clickers face was spread over the walls and floor. The body dropped to the floor and Lexa dropped to the floor amongst the gore bringing her injured hand up towards her face. Fingers danced over the wound and Lexa hissed, as tears sprung to her eyes, a bite, she was infected.

Soft sobs from a couple of rows down and Lexa remembered that she was not alone, but when she tried to stand Lexa’s legs failed her. “Costia, its ok. It’s going to be ok.” Costia didn’t reply, but the soft sobs continued until Costia pulled herself to her feet and stumbled over to Lexa, dropping half into her lap. Costia buried her face into Lexa’s shirt and Lexa wrapped both arms tightly around her, allowing Costia to trail her fingers around the bloody teeth marks that marred Lexa’s tanned skin. Another round of sobbing overtook Costia as she pressed herself into Lexa’s chest, as a hundred apologies vibrated through Lexa’s chest. In two days Costia and Lexa would lose all humanity, in two days Costia and Lexa would be dead, but as tears failed to make their way into her eyes, Lexa wondered if she was ever human at all.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

It was less than one day later when the red in Costia’s eyes overtook the brown, and only an hour after that until Costia tried to fasten her teeth around Lexa and ten minutes after that until Costia’s body lay against the clicker and her blood had splattered against the wall. It was three hours after that Lexa pulled herself to her feet and stumbled out of the theatre and into the bright light of the sun.

It was three weeks later that Lexa ran headfirst into a heavily armed man called Dante Wallace, as his company of rebel fireflies gunned down the runners that had been pursuing Lexa through the streets of Boston. It was three days later when Cage Wallace realised that Lexa Woods was immune to the virus, and one day until Lexa found herself smuggled back into the city so Dante Wallace could get her to a firefly research facility to find the cure for the Cordyceps virus. It was a week later when Lexa met Indra and Gustus and the three of them stole out of the compound once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic- Past/Flashback

_Gustus and Indra were smugglers, two of Boston’s finest, but when they went against the rebel fireflies to reclaim some stolen guns, they came face to face with a job they didn’t think they could do. When Gustus met Lexa, he felt sick. She looked so much like his deceased daughter that he couldn’t bring himself to be in her company. He saw the daughter he failed to protect. When Indra met Lexa she saw a girl older than her mere fourteen years, all stoic silence and indomitable strength, and hidden softness. She saw desperation._

_Cage Wallace could be persuasive, but he was also smart. He knew Gustus and Indra needed the guns, he knew that Gustus and Indra would do anything for those guns, including smuggling the Commanders daughter out of the city. Indra agreed immediately, Gustus complained all the way out of the city and Lexa spent that time with a smirk on her face and a comment for everything._

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Lexa’s eyes remained closed as she stretched her limbs the best she could within the small confines of the car. A grunt filled the small space as Lexa’s fist pushed into somebody’s stomach, and a hand flew down in retaliation hitting Lexa across the face. “Fuck” Lexa swore as she opened her eyes slowly, only to come face to face with annoyed brown eyes with black eye shadow thick around each eye. “That fucking hurt Anya.” Her companion laughed as she knocked her hand against Lexa’s face again. “Come on Lex, your telling me that the big bad Commander was hurt by little old me.” Lexa snorted in reply and flung the door open with one hand, grabbed her pistol with the other and rolled gracefully out of the truck cab and onto the soft grass below, gun raised.

Anya slid out of the cab after Lexa, her shoulders moving up and down in silent laughter at Lexa’s antics. “Morning Lincoln.” Anya’s voice was scratchy from sleep, but the amusement lacing her tone was echoed by Lincoln who sat atop the cabin of the truck, rifle in hand and flashlight resting against his boots. Lincoln climbed off the roof of the truck as Lexa fastened the pistol into her leg holster, and reached into the cabin of the truck, pulling out two swords and a harness that fastened them tightly to her back.

Two packs were thrown from the back of the truck towards Lincoln and Anya, before a fourth person jumped over the side of the truck, her own backpack fastened to her back, sword strapped to her side and rifle in hand. The woman was the oldest of the four by quite a margin, as the other three managed to tell her every other day, far too old to be trailing around the country, after three idiots with a death wish. Truthfully Lexa, Anya and Lincoln meant far too much to Indra for her to sit in safety and not be with them.  “It’s been a quiet night commander, but let’s not camp out in such an open place next time.”

Lexa gave a curt nod before disappearing through the window of an adjacent building, followed closely by Lincoln.  Withdrawing one of her blades, Lexa and Lincoln forced their backs together as they pulled the door open quietly and slipped into the hallway. With the hallway clear Lincoln gave the other two the all clear. Anya and Lincoln disappeared down one end of the corridor as Lexa and Indra made their way up the other end of the corridor, sweeping the rooms for any infected and any useful items. The last door was harder to get open, but using a broken table leg Lexa and Indra managed to leverage the door open to reveal the stairs.

Lexa and Indra moved slowly back to the first room, where they were joined a few minutes later by Anya and Lincoln who now had his rifle secured over his shoulder and clutched tightly in his hand a solid baseball bat that Anya seemed to be eyeing reverently.  

“We got some antibiotics, painkillers a couple of bandages, and Lincoln beat me to that sweet bat, which by the way he doesn’t appreciate the beauty off. No sign of what we were looking for Commander.” Anya spoke, before making a move to swipe the bat that Lincoln held above his head with a smirk.

Lexa chuckled before speaking “We found stairs to a second floor, but I’m not convinced that it’s actually here. Let’s move to the second floor”

The three companions sighed but it was Lincoln that spoke as they moved towards the stairs. “We better hope that it’s here, we’re running out of ideas.” Lexa and Lincoln were the first into the stairwell, blade and bat poised as they slipped quickly and quietly up the stairs and on to the second floor landing. As before Lincoln and Anya took off down one end of the corridor while Indra and Lexa took the other, sweeping all the rooms before returning to the stairwell, where once more Lincoln and Lexa cleared the way to the next floor.

Lexa and Indra were sweeping the sixth floor when Lexa entered a room in time to see a runner about to make contact. With a raised hand and a flick of the wrist the runners head separated from its body and rolled along the floor to land at Indra’s feet. Indra scowled and kicked the head far down the corridor. Lexa dispatched a total of four runners on the fifth floor, while Lincoln and Anya had reported nine.

The seventh floor was the top floor, and from the moment they entered the hallway, the heavy thudding of fists against a door could be heard, and the inhuman screech of the infected hinted at a large group. Anya and Indra stood back to back by the door, rifles in hand as they each covered a side of the hall. Lincoln took his position in front of Indra, bat cradled in hands while Lexa slipped in front of Anya, both blades drawn and ready. A small nod of her head and Anya drew her pistol, firing once into the ceiling. A unholy shriek preceded the loud pounding as a large number of bodies scrambled over each other in the tight hallway. Lexa and Lincoln rushed forward to meet the crowds, Lexa a blur as her blades sliced through the bodies with ease and Lincoln a force of fists, feet and his bat, swung with precision. Anya and Indra remained pressed together, with rifles held high, firing into the crowd with deadly accuracy.

In a matter of seconds the dead infected lay motionless on the floor, and the four moved swiftly along the corridor that the infected had seemed so interested in. Lexa and Lincoln strained against the door, which would not move. Anya’s eyes fell to the room next door and she moved swiftly towards the window. Pushing the window from its frame Anya climbed out onto the narrow ledge. Closing her eyes she spoke a silent prayer before reaching across to grab the window frame and swinging her legs over and through the window.

Anya landed in a heap of glass, splintered wood and bad decisions, as she tried to scramble to her feet quick enough to fight off any infected. Somebody up there must have heard her prayers because the only other occupant in the room was a scared brunette, who looked to be in pain. And from what Anya could tell would be no older than Lexa. The pushing at the door became more intense, but it was held rather securely by an AK-47 on this end. “I’m ok commander.” Anya shouted as she approached the girl, lowering herself so that they were eye level. “Everything’s going to be Ok. I’m Anya, my friends are just outside the door and we want to help you.”

The brunette narrowed her eyes before letting a smirk form on her face that quickly turned into a pained grimace. “Well Anya, my knight in not so shining armor. I’m Raven Rayes, a mechanic with DC Compound.” Anya sat back and studied Raven with a bemused look on her face, before letting out chuckle.

“Well if your name’s Raven we’ve been searching for you. I’m going to let my friends in now. The dude, he’s called Lincoln and he’s a big softie, the dark skinned woman, that’s Indra, and she’s like our mother. The serious one with the war paint that’s the Commander, but we call her Lexa.”

Raven snorted as Anya pushed the gun out of the handles. “You mean to tell me that she’s the actual Commander. Like kills Zombies with her bare hands Commander. Once took down an entire horde one on one.” Anya nodded and muttered something that sounded like exaggerating as the door flew open and Lexa strode in looking very much the Commander of legend, a harsh scowl etched on her features and flanked by Lincoln and Indra.

“Guys meet Raven Reyes, Raven meet the guys.”

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

_Gustus grunted as he was forced to his knees, mud splashing along his legs and up his favorite shirt, next to him Indra knelt and looked defiant, even with her hands tied behind her back. The third person was shoved into the dirt next to Gustus, fighting every step of the way, only to end up face first. Gustus couldn’t help but smile at the feisty kid as she pushed herself out of the mud with an angry scowl and a red face._

_The military presence outside the gates was almost unheard of, but Gustus supposed that the rumors of Firefly attacks against the military were pretty close to the mark. Lexa was graceful and quick, but she wasn’t experienced enough to deal with such scrutiny, so getting caught by the soldiers was almost an inevitability. Gustus was just impressed that they had made it that far. Two soldiers stood either side of the three captives as another soldier approached with a scanner. The scanner was brought down on Indra first, piercing the skin before lighting up green. “Clear.” Gustus was next, the scanner piercing his skin before lighting up green. “Clear.” The soldier moved to Lexa next, the scanner piercing her skin, only for the Soldier to fall to the ground clutching is disfigured leg._

_Indra sprung onto one soldier and Gustus seized the other, the two twisting the soldier’s necks with a decisive snap. Dropping the dead soldiers to the floor, Gustus brought he boot down repeatedly on the soldier whose leg Lexa had broken. Turning back to Lexa Gustus’ eyes fell on the scanner on the floor and the flashing red light. “What the,” Gustus picked the scanner up only for his eyes to read Infected. Dropping the scanner to the floor Gustus pulled his gun out, placing it against the young girls’ forehead. Lexa didn’t flinch and she didn’t beg, but her green eyes never left Gustus’ gaze. There were no hints of red in her eyes, and apart from the calm stoicism, the girl certainly was irrational or prone to violent mood swings. But it was Indra’s hand that swayed him, as she gently pushed down on the barrel of the gun._

_“Explain.”_

_Lexa nodded and pushed the long sleeve of her top up to her elbows, displaying the prominent teeth marks that covered her forearm. “It’s three weeks old. I’m immune. Their trying to get me to my research facility, we could use me to find a cure.”_

_In a rare turn of opinion it’s Indra who refuses to acknowledge the existence of the cure, that Lexa could actually be immune. It’s Indra who suggests they just forget about it and go home. Gustus inspects the bite and settles his hands on Indra’s shoulders. It’s Gustus that is the voice of reason, begging Indra to believe, or at the very least to get her to the Capitol building like they’ve been paid to do. Indra respects the girl, and she’d do anything for Gustus, not that she’d ever tell him that. So when Gustus says he’s going, Indra follows._

 

 

 

 


End file.
